


prurient

by tapeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: "I wouldn't say that he looks the best," Yuta puts a finger under his chin, looking as serious as ever even though his mischievous eyes say otherwise, "but he's always the cutest of course!" Yuta gives him a challenging smile, and Taeyong mimics him with his reserved one.Because everyone and their mothers know that Lee Taeyong is anything but cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the dirtiest thing I've ever written.

Taeyong blames the adrenaline.

They have just finished their first concert together, and Yuta sits beside him in the aftershow interview. The woman who's been asking them questions is wearing thick makeup and a miniskirt. She keeps pressing her breasts together as she talks to either Johnny or Jaehyun, who are notoriously famous for being players. It's just part of their contract because Johnny is painfully gay for Ten and Jaehyun doesn't want to suck anyone's cock except for Doyoung's.

He wraps an arm around Ten to keep him from jumping out of his seat to claw this poor woman's eyes out. It isn't really her fault; no one except themselves knows how their dynamic works.

After three years, Taeyong has successfully mastered the art of fake smiles, which he deems useful when dealing with the flirty woman in front of him. Statistically speaking, ninety percent of them are either gay or bisexual, with the rest is straight, asexual, or aromantic (read: Jisung, Hansol, and Taeil), which is why this woman's advances are all in vain. But it's not like Taeyong will say it right in front of her face, he might be gay, but he's still a gentleman.

Until the interviewer turns her botox-filled face towards Yuta and puts her hand on his thigh. Taeyong's gentlemanly acts get thrown out of the window.

"So Yuta-kun, do you mind if I call you that?" _Yes, I do mind bitch_ , "what do you think of your new song?" She's still keeping her paw on Yuta's beautiful thigh, and Ten puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, his face shows the words _I can relate to you, man._

His Yuta flashes the lady a polite smile, but he doesn't remove the paw, "I think this song manages to show off all of us, and I finally got decent lines, along with Johnny and Winwin," he jokes, and everyone laughs except for Taeyong.

"Who do you think was the coolest on the music video?" She removes her hand, and Taeyong's large one immediately latches itself on Yuta's thigh, trying to mark his territory again. He glares at the woman with so much hatred in his eyes, but the media will probably think he's eye-fucking her. Thank God the media is stupid.

"Well, I would think that Jaehyun looks the hottest with his black hair," Taeyong grips Yuta's thigh tighter. He also kicks Ten when the latter snickers. He doesn't even to turn around to know that Jaehyun's giving him smug looks.

"That's a surprise!" Seriously, this woman's gasp is as fake as her nose, "What about Taeyong? Your fans say he looks the best in this comeback," she turns to look at Taeyong and gives _him_  a flirty smile, honestly just how many of them is she planning to fuck.

"I wouldn't say that he looks the best," Yuta puts a finger under his chin, looking as serious as ever even though his mischievous eyes say otherwise, "but he's always the cutest of course!" Yuta gives him a challenging smile, and Taeyong mimics him with his reserved one.

Because everyone and their mothers know that Lee Taeyong is anything but cute.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
As soon as Doyoung herds the children out to their respective rooms, Taeyong rips Yuta's clothes off and makes him kneel on the bed facing the wall before handcuffing his hands to the headboard and blindfolding him.

"Cute, huh?" He slaps his hand on Yuta's cheek, making him moan into the pillow and flinch away from him. Taeyong secures a hand around Yuta's waist to stop him from wriggling away before licking a stripe down from the back of Yuta's neck down to the curve of his ass.

"You know I don't like to be called that, especially coming from you, jagi," he kisses the dip of Yuta's lithe back, "how many do you think you deserve?"

"Fifteen?" Yuta asks instead of answering, and Taeyong is having none of that. "Are you asking me or telling me, baby?"

Yuta repeats his words with a bit more composure than before and Taeyong rewards him by giving a kiss on the cheek. "Good boy. But I don't think fifteen is enough, no? Not only you taunted me in front of the camera, but you let another person touch you. You know how I feel about that, don't you baby boy?"

"Ten on each cheek, and I want you to count for me, okay?" He whispers to Yuta's ear, and he smiles when Yuta nods his head. His boyfriend is behaving so good for him today.

"O-One," Taeyong starts up gently before spanking his ass harder than the previous ones.

"E-Eleven!" Yuta shrieks in surprise when Taeyong's palm lands on his left cheek suddenly, the sound reverberating inside the room. By the time he's done, Yuta's ass is filled with his handprints, and Taeyong is proud of his artwork. The red patches match with the bright skin of Yuta's back; their contrasts are so beautiful that Taeyong cannot resist touching them. He has always had a weakness for beautiful things.

"Thank you for being such a good boy for me, baby," Taeyong slips his hand on Yuta's hair and pulling it gently, making the younger purr in pleasure. "Do you think you deserve a reward?"

Yuta nods enthusiastically, and Taeyong loves to see his submissive side of him that is reserved only for Taeyong when they're alone and intimate like this.

"I have a little present for you; think you'll like it," Taeyong moves away from the bed and Yuta whines when Taeyong's hands disappear from his body.

Yuta can't turn around to see what Taeyong's doing but the bed dips down from Taeyong's sudden weight, and he feels something cold and wet pressed against his hole. Yuta jerks away in surprise, but Taeyong grabs his hips to stop him from moving away.

He's rubbing comforting circles on his hipbone, and Yuta realizes too late that it's a fucking ice cube before it's shoved into his hole, making him scream out. "Ssh, baby, we don't want the others to walk in on us, don't we?" He puts his index finger into Yuta's mouth, shutting him up.

The ice melts off in Yuta's heat, and Taeyong keeps shoving another, and another until Yuta can't take it anymore and cums untouched. He can feel Taeyong's smirk on his ass as he circles his tongue around Yuta's rim before putting a finger inside.

" _Nngh_!"

Taeyong moves to uncuff his hands and brushes his reddened wrists lovingly before kissing it. "Look at these hands, did I hurt you?" Yuta shakes his head no because his lips are not capable of saying anything anymore.

Taeyong manhandles Yuta, so he's sitting against the headboard, and Yuta throws him a confused look as Taeyong pulls a chair from the corner of the room and sits on it.

"Give me a show, baby. Show me how beautiful you can be for me."

Yuta widens his eyes in surprise because Taeyong never lets him touch himself without his permission every time they get intimate, but this is the first time he orders Yuta like that. Eyeing the obvious bulge in Taeyong's boxers, Yuta smirks at Taeyong while biting his lips, and cheers when Taeyong's eyes darken.

He slips his tongue in between his fingers, making his lips glossy with saliva. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Taeyong pulling out his cock, and his dick hardens in interest too. Deciding that his fingers are wet enough, he slips his index finger inside, moaning at the intrusion, before thrusting it in and out of his hole.

"What are you thinking about right now, baby?"

"I'm thinking about you," he cries in frustration when his finger fails to touch the bundle of nerves inside. He moves his hand to touch his cock, but Taeyong growls in warning, "Don't touch yourself."

Yuta whines again before inserting his second finger, scissoring his hole and flashing it to Taeyong to see, who's pumping his cock up and down.

"What is it, baby?" Taeyong coos when he sees Yuta frowning in frustration, "you look _very_ displeased."

"P-Please!" Yuta whines when he makes eye contact with Taeyong; his dick is red and wet with precum.

Taeyong chuckles and people would think he's unbothered by it, but he keeps pulling at the skin of his cock, he's anything but composed. "How many times do I have to tell you to be clear, sweetheart? I can't understand if you keep saying in broken sentences."

Yuta's finger brush against his prostate but it's still not long enough to reach it. "P-Please, I want your cock!" He begs wantonly.

Taeyong looks like he's contemplating, mimicking Yuta's expression by putting his fingers under his chin in contemplation, "Hm, but I'm not done watching. Whatever should I do?" He mocks in a condescending way. It turns Yuta on so much.

"Please, I promise I'll be good to you for-" he gets cut off as Taeyong's suddenly on him, biting his lips, making him open his mouth and forcing his tongue inside. He slaps Yuta's fingers away from his hole, replacing them with his, before fucking him with his fingers.

"That's all nice and well, but the thing is if you are good to me forever," he forces his third finger inside, "I don't get to punish you. And that would be such a shame, wouldn't it?" He reaches over Yuta's head to grab the lube from the drawer and pours a generous amount on his cock.

He manhandles Yuta again, so he's on his knees, before turning his body sideways to face the mirror. "Look at how beautiful you are, baby," he plays with Yuta's nipples, making him arch his back, "so fucked out and opened up for me," he moves his fingers down to his tummy, circling it with his index finger. "Do you think you're ready for my cock?"

Yuta nods his head eagerly, and Taeyong suppresses a smile. Instead, he slaps Yuta's thigh that was touched by the woman. "Where is your answer, darling?"

"Y-Yes, I'm-" He doesn't get to finish his words as Taeyong pushes his cock into him without warning, breaching his entrance. Yuta sighs in relief when he does, the look on his face is so blissful and pretty that Taeyong cannot resist turning his head to kiss him again.

Taeyong slowly thrusts his hips together, the squelching sounds of lube and precum mixing inside Yuta's heat making him go crazy with want. "Look at yourself. Always so pretty for me, aren't you baby?" He pushes his hand down on Yuta's stomach, where he knows he can feel his cock inside, and Yuta purrs in pleasure, his ass pushing back to Taeyong's cock, swaying it side to side.

"Only for you," he smiles at Taeyong's reflection in the mirror, his arm reaching out to circle Taeyong and he brushes his nose against the side of Taeyong's neck, the gesture making Taeyong burst with love and affection for this boy.

Waiting be damned, Taeyong pistons his hips against Yuta's, thrusting his cock so hard that he's sure he made an indent somewhere inside. 

"If you continue to fuck me like that," Yuta pants, "I might actually get pregnant." 

And those words, along with the tightening of Yuta's ass when he cums untouched again, makes his cock twitch wildly, searching for release. He pulls out immediately, shoving Yuta down and pushing his cock into his mouth in one swift thrust, groaning out as he spurts his sperm inside his boyfriend's wet cavern. 

He slumps beside Yuta and nuzzles their noses together. "You still think I'm cute?"

Yuta opens his eyes and Taeyong has to stop breathing for a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Nakamoto Yuta. His eyelashes are glued together from unshed tears, cheeks flushed red, his lips a little bit bruised from all the biting Taeyong did. If there's one thing that Taeyong regrets the most, is not being able to mark Yuta anywhere where people can see, or else his coordi noona will be angry at him again. 

"To be honest," Yuta croaks and clears his throat before speaking out again, "you're the hottest thing I've ever seen. I wanted to spread my legs for you on stage but the media is going to have a field day and I hate the media, so," he gives Taeyong a smile. "I wanted a hard fuck, we both needed to relieve some stress, didn't we?" Yuta jokes and turns his body sideways so that Taeyong can spoon him.

They're silent for a while before Taeyong groans in frustration. 

"Are you sure you can't handle another round?" 

"Sleep, Taeyong-ah."

"You can't expect me to-"

"Sleep."

 

 

\---

 

 

" _There are a few messages left for you. They will play after the beep._ "

 

"Hyung, thanks a lot for the unwanted show last night! The handcuffs looked pretty damn comfortable, can I borrow it someday? I never knew Yuta hyung's ass look that good, you're a fucking lucky guy."

 

"Damn, your mating calls can be heard all over to our room, you better be thankful that they booked the entire floor for us. Don't be late for breakfast because I'm sure as hell ain't going to bring it to your sex-scented room."

 

"O-Oh my God, Ten, if you keep doing that I'm going to-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second prompt! Sorry if it sucks :'(
> 
> I've never said thanks for the tremendous support that you guys have given me in my stories, so here it is! <3


End file.
